


Nice To Meet You

by innerempire



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Chan, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Meetings, M/M, Porn, Shameless Chan, Somnophilia, Stranger Sex, Top Han Jisung | Han, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerempire/pseuds/innerempire
Summary: The stranger in Changbin’s apartment cocks his head sleepily at Jisung; dark hair all tousled from sleep and...it’s then that Jisung notices what he’s wearing. Which isn’t much. Jisung isn’t even sure if the other’s got his boxers on because all he can see is the expanse of milky skin that begins from the hem of the oversized sleeveless tank that he’s wearing. Dude’s got muscles.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 339





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some self-indulgent Chansung/Chanhan porn, because I live and breathe for bottom Chan.

Jisung comes over (uninvited) to Changbin’s apartment a lot. He likes it better than his own place, because it’s _slightly_ more spacious and there’s always food and beer in the fridge. Not that Jisung doesn’t have any in his own fridge. Just that he doesn’t bother stocking up as often as the other male. Besides, they’ve pretty much been close friends since Jisung’s freshman year, which explains why he’s got a spare key to the older male’s apartment.

But Jisung’s forgetful at times, so he doesn’t have much of a choice but to bang on Changbin’s door. After a minute of endless knocking and afraid that the neighbors on the floor might call the police on him, Jisung’s just about to call Changbin when the front door opens.

The person that answers it isn’t Seo Changbin.

Nor is it anyone that Jisung recognizes as Changbin’s friend.

The stranger in Changbin’s apartment cocks his head sleepily at Jisung; dark hair all tousled from sleep and...it’s then that Jisung notices what he’s wearing. Which isn’t much. Jisung isn’t even sure if the other’s got his boxers on because all he can see is the expanse of milky skin that begins from the hem of the oversized sleeveless tank that he’s wearing. Dude’s got _muscles_. 

‘’Can I help you?’’ His voice is a little rough from sleep, but he doesn’t seem too concerned that there’s someone standing outside the door at 1.30 in the morning.

Jisung’s first reaction is to take a step back and take a proper look at the unit number to make sure that he hadn’t ended up knocking on the wrong apartment. #05-45. Hm, he hadn’t got it wrong. What he gets is a wary look.

‘’...is Changbin in?’’

‘’He went out a couple of hours ago.’’ At the mention of Changbin, the other male decidedly looks less wary. ‘’He didn’t tell me he was expecting anyone before he left.’’

‘’Oh...yeah, well...I come over uninvited a lot.’’ Jisung’s first defense of mechanism when it comes to awkward situations would be to crack jokes, and he’s a little relieved when the dark-haired male cracks a tiny smile. 

‘’I guess you must be Jisung then. He did mention that I shouldn’t be surprised if someone just randomly drops in and starts raiding his fridge.’’

‘’I-’’ Jisung will have _words_ with Changbin for slandering him. ‘’Yes, I’m Jisung and _no_ , I don’t raid his fridge.’’ He holds up the plastic bag in his hands. ‘’I mean, I do. But I help him replenish the contents as well.’’

‘’Nice to finally meet you, Jisung. I’m Chan. I’m kind of crashing over here for the meantime. You can come in and wait, if you want? He’s probably gonna come back in an hour or two. I think he’s working on a project with his course mates.’’

Jisung doesn’t fare too well around people that he’s just met. He gets all clammy and conversations are usually a miss, but it would be a stupid idea to waste his money on cab fare now that he’s already here. And it wasn’t like any of the public transports were still running.

‘’If it’s cool with you.’’

Jisung so very politely keeps his gaze trained above Chan’s thighs, because if his gaze strays any lower, he’s going to pop a very awkward boner. Chan, on the other hand, doesn’t seem too concerned about his half-naked state, disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a beer which he cracks open for Jisung. Then, he comfortably curls up on the two-seater sofa, eyes still half-lidded from drowsiness. 

Jisung clutches at the beer can like it’s a lifeline, desperately searching for a topic that they could talk about.

‘’Do you go to the same college as Changbin hyung?’’

Chan shakes his head, ‘’Nope, but we’ve pretty much known each other since high school. ‘’ Jisung nearly has an aneurysm when the other male brings his legs up to cross them on the sofa, catching a glimpse of something dark blue and sheer. It could have been his vision failing on him after hours of trying to read his lecture notes earlier on. He takes a sip of his beer, wondering if perhaps he’s seeing things because it’s been months since he’s hooked up with anyone.

“You can look if you want.”

Jisung nearly chokes on his beer, rasping out, “Excuse me?”

“I _am_ wearing panties, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Chan informs him matter-of-factly, pulling up the hem of his shirt to reveal the flimsy fabric stretched across his hips. “Am I being too straightforward?”

Jisung sets his beer down on the table lest he ends up spilling it, “We’ve only just met and you’re showing me your panties. I really don’t know what to think. But you’re really fucking hot.” After a second, he adds in. “Hyung.”

Chan flushes endearingly at the compliment, “You too. I’m going to have to talk to Changbin about him not introducing me to you sooner.” The male leans forward, reaching for Jisung’s beer to take a sip from it. “He isn’t going to be home until morning, at least. Wanna fuck?”

Jisung doesn’t know if he should _laugh_ or cry over this sudden stroke of luck. He’s not had a proper fuck in months, relying on solely his right hand and overly-exaggerated porn videos.

“Fuck yes.”

He’s not entirely certain who leans in for a kiss first, but Chan ends up in Jisung’s lap somehow. It doesn’t really bother Jisung that Chan’s a stranger, because he’s thinking with his cock right now. And what his cock wants is to nut in a warm, tight hole. 

“Here.” Jisung tapes on the coffee table, indicating that he wants Chan to get on it.

The dark-haired male wastes no time in complying, lying down on his back with his feet apart and resting against the edges. Chan is so fucking smooth everywhere, Jisung’s lips leaving a trail of goosebumps as he kisses his way up Chan’s inner thigh. He stops just as he reaches the V of Chan’s panties, wordlessly asking him for permission.

Chan reaches down, tugging the thin piece of fabric inside and the coy-like smile he gives Jisung makes his blood run hot, “Help yourself.”

It’s all the invitation that Jisung needs, wasting no time in getting his lips and tongue acquainted with Chan’s hole. It tears a squeak and a half-moan from Chan, his feet nearly slipping off the edge of the coffee table.

“Fuck, _yes_.” Chan’s thighs are already shaking, hands coming to hold Jisung’s head still while he fucks himself on the younger male’s tongue. 

Jisung spreads Chan’s ass cheeks apart, pooling the saliva in his mouth before spitting right into the older male’s hole. Chan’s cock gives a noticeable twitch, pearly while liquid pooling at the slit.

“That was so fucking hot.”

Jisung’s only response is to squeeze those fleshy ass cheeks, closing his lips over Chan’s spit-slicked twitching hole. He’s never really just jumped anyone off the bat, but there was just something so fucking sensual about Chan wanting this just as badly. 

“C’mere.” Chan grapples for Jisung, pulling him upwards until the younger male’s on top of him.

The coffee table groans ominously, making both of them decide that it was probably safer to do this off the table instead.

“Good idea. I really wouldn’t know how to tell Changbin his coffee table broke because I decided to jump his friend.” 

Jisung grins down at him, slipping a hand between Chan’s thighs to rub at his hole, “You do this with all his friends?”

“Just the really hot ones.” Chan cracks a teasing smile in return.

Chan whips his tank off, finally showing off his physique that’s got Jisung thinking that he truly struck the lottery tonight. The man’s got abs _and_ pecs, which Jisung can’t help but to squeeze with his palms, eliciting a whimper from the male beneath him.

“How are you-” Jisung bends down, taking a nipple between his lips and giving it a hard suck. “-even real?”

He alternates between sucking and nipping at Chan’s nipples until they’re stiff and puffy-looking, delighting in the other’s whimpers and cries. He made the sweetest most wanton sounds, responding so perfectly to Jisung’s touches.

“Ah, _Han_ -” The male grips at Jisung’s hair when he suckles at Chan’s left nipple, purposely grazing his teeth against the sensitive nub.

“Looks like you love getting your tits sucked, Chan hyung.”

Chan reddens visibly and Jisung wonders if he might have gone too far, but he’s met with a shy tiny nod. If anything, it makes Jisung harden further in his jeans, because this man is surreal. And Jisung is going to fuck him until he’s a bawling mess. 

He’s almost proud when Chan’s lips part a little when Jisung finally undoes his jeans and removes it along with his boxers.

“Oh, wow.” Almost tentatively, Chan curls his slender fingers around the thick girth, pulling Jisung’s foreskin back. “This is going to stretch me really nicely. I really want to suck it, but I also _really_ want you to fuck me right now.” 

Jisung thinks that both sound equally appealing, but Chan makes the decision for them. He pushes Jisung down onto the carpeted floor and straddles him, sensually rubbing his ass back against the younger male’s cock.

“Condom.” Jisung reminds Chan (though he wishes he could just fuck the man raw). “And lube.”

It’s almost endearing how Chan pouts at the mention of a condom, “...we...don’t have to use it, if you don’t want to. I mean-” _He’s flushed all down his neck. Cute._ “I still have my last test results. If you wanna see them.”

“Oh.” Jisung blinks up at him, more or less dazed by the admission. “Uh. I last got tested three months ago.” Both of them exchange a knowing look, and Jisung’s the first to break the silence, “Fuck the condom.”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Chan fumbles for something under the cushion sofa, letting out a victorious _“aha!_ ” as he pulls out a bottle of lube. “I fucking knew Changbin would have one stashed here.” 

“Oh god...I’m definitely going to feel this tomorrow.” Chan’s voice quivers when he finally sinks himself down on Jisung’s cock, eyes squeezed shut as he waits for the discomfort to pass. 

Jisung can’t bring himself to say anything even if he wants to. He’s found bliss in the form of Chan’s ass, and if he was to die at this very moment, so fucking be it. He grabs Chan by the hips and experimentally thrust his hips up, pushing in as deep as he possibly can.

White liquid spurts out from Chan’s cock. Another spurt. And another.

“Ah-!” 

Chan’s coming untouched just from having Jisung’s cock in his ass.

“Holy shit...you’re really sensitive, hyung.”

“I can’t help it.” Chan whines, beginning to bounce his ass up and down on Jisung’s cock, his entire chest splotched red from embarrassment. “You feel so big in me…” Chan’s cock is still rock hard, a thin line of precum dripping from the slit and onto Jisung’s belly. 

“Looks like your slutty boypussy is really liking it, Chan hyung. Swallowing my cock up so greedily. You gonna be a good boy and milk my cock, hyung?”

Chan nods readily, eyes half-glazed from pure bliss at being stretched and filled. 

“Want you to fill my pussy up with your cum.”

Fuck if isn’t the hottest thing Jisung has heard during sex. All he can focus on is the sticky squelch of the lube each time he fucks into Chan, along with the male’s whimpers and mewls, and his own harsh panting. Chan’s cock bobs lewdly between his thighs each time Jisung drives his hips up, slamming into him with a punishing pace that has his cries increasing in volume. 

“Please, Han! I want your cum in me-” Chan pleads, on the verge of sobbing because it’s getting too much. 

Jisung only manages a dozen more thrusts before he’s no longer able to take it. He watches Chan’s completely blissed fucked-out expression as Jisung creams his hole, Chan’s own cock spurting out his second orgasm. He slumps on top of Jisung, clutching weakly at the male’s biceps when the younger male continues thrusting shallowly into him. 

He yelps when Jisung rolls them over, hoisting Chan’s legs up onto his shoulders so that he can continue fucking the male’s sloppy hole. Chan lies there and takes it, weakly fisting his already flaccid cock.

“Han, you’re making me drip everything out.” There’s lube and cum dripping out of him, staining the carpet beneath Chan.

Jisung’s second orgasm isn’t as intense as his first one, but it leaves him completely out of breath. He slumps on top of Chan, their bodies sticky with perspiration and Chan's cum sticky on his stomach. 

''Feels so good.'' Jisung mumbles. ''Don't wanna pull out just yet.''

''Then don't.'' They share a lazy kiss punctuated with soft moans when Jisung moves his hips in tiny circles. ''You wanna...take this to the bedroom?''

Jisung doesn't need to be asked twice.

x.x.x

It's the sunlight filtering through the gap in the curtains that rouses Jisung. He feels fuzzy and disoriented, and it takes awhile for Jisung to remember that he's not at his own place. And for him to realize that his cock is currently snug in Chan's hole, the older male making soft breathy sounds of pleasure as he fucks himself on Jisung's cock.

Jisung winds an arm around his waist, pulling Chan flush against him so that his chest is pressed up against the male's back.

''Last night wasn't enough for you, hyung?''

Chan spares him a look over his shoulder, ''You were humping my thighs in your sleep, you horny bastard.''

''I'm really not complaining-'' Jisung murmurs against Chan's nape, unable to resist nipping at the soft skin. ''-nor do I want to ruin the mood, but I really gotta fucking pee, hyung.''

''...do it in me.''

Jisung's hips still, thinking if he might have misheard.

'' _In_ you?'' Jisung echoes, because sure, both of them had been sorta buzzed drunk yesterday after sharing a six-pack beer in between rounds of fucking, Chan drunkenly admitting that it's always been a fantasy of his. 

''Yeah. Is that...did I just make things weird? It seemed like you were pretty on board when-''

''No. Not weird. Far from it.'' Jisung cuts in before Chan could misunderstand him. ''Just...taken aback. You really want me to do it?''

''Your cock just twitched in me when I asked you to piss in me, Han. Stop stalling.'' Chan's teasing earns him a sharp swat to the ass.

It's difficult trying to _go_ when you're erect _and_ not in the toilet, but Jisung tries his best to relax. But his bladder has reached full capacity, and all he needs to do is to _let_ go. He presses at the spot between his belly button and pubic bone, cursing when the need to urinate intensifies. Fuck, he's so _close._ Jisung relaxes his muscles, applies pressure at the spot one more time and it works. He hears Chan's sharp intake of breath at the first warm splash of urine, and Jisung chokes out a moan when the other clenches around him.

For Jisung, it's the pleasure of being able to let go and the taboo act of doing this to _someone_ when he's been taught that he should use the toilet for such things.

''Can you feel it, hyung?''

''Uh huh. There's so much of it.'' Chan splays a hand over his belly. ''Feels so warm inside here.''

Jisung thinks he can't possibly sleep with anyone else now that he's met Chan.

Chan hides his face in the pillow when Jisung starts fucking him with earnest once he's emptied himself, both of them aware of Jisung's piss sloshing. It doesn't take long for both of them to spill their own releases, making such a mess on the bed that both of them burst out into laughter as they roll away from the damp spot.

The mess gets too much for them to bear, so Jisung lets Chan use the bathroom first while he changes the sheets and dumps the stained one in the washing machine. 

''You know, it's a good thing Changbin didn't come home last night.'' Chan muses later over their late breakfast. 

''He'd _kill_ me. I just know he will.'' 

Chan muffles his laughter, then regards Jisung with a contemplative look, ''...you wanna, uh, do it again sometime?''

''I would be pretty fucking stupid to say no. My place next time.''

x.x.x

Jisung waits a couple more days before he turns up at Changbin's place once more. This time, his best friend is at home, greeting him with his usual grumbling of, _''What do you want?''_. Still, he lets Jisung in, and Chan's there as well; this time dressed more appropriately compared to the first time that they had met.

''Don't think I've introduced you guys yet. This is Chan He's crashing here for a couple of weeks until they fix his apartment up.'' 

Jisung tries his best to maintain a straight expression, fighting back the stupid grin that's threatening to take control of his lips.

''This is Han. He's the friend I told you about. Walks in and out of my apartment like he fucking owns it.'' But there's no heat to Changbin's words at all.

Chan nods his head as if it's really the first time he's meeting Jisung.

''Nice to meet you.'

x.x.x


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''You're the best, Chan hyung.''
> 
> ''Tell me something I don't already know.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is I, your Number #1 Hanchan/Chansung enthusiast! I couldn't resist writing more and this has been sitting in my drafts for the past week :') Please, have more hanchan content <3

''Chan hyung.'' Jisung plasters himself against Chan's back, the too-bright lights of the bar making the back of his eyes throb. He's had...close to four beers, thanks to Chan and Changbin offering to buy one round after another. Changbin's far too distracted by the male that he's set his sights on for the night to even spare Chan and Jisung a second glance, not questioning their close proximity. ''I need to piss.'' He murmurs lowly in the male's ear, careful not to let Changbin hear. ''I'd use the toilet, but I really wanna do it on you instead.''

He feels the way Chan stills at those words, though there's no crack in his expression. They've mostly only indulged in piss play in the comfort and privacy of Jisung's apartment, going so far as to invest in a bed padding so as not ensure that the bed and linen doesn't get soiled or damaged. They've yet to try it out in... _riskier_ places, but Jisung is buzzed _and_ horny enough that he's game for it. He's always horny for Chan, even if the other isn't doing anything to rile him up on purpose.

''Hey, I think we're going to call it a night.'' Chan says to Changbin and his acquaintance, firmly closing his fingers around Jisung's elbow. There's complaints about the night being too early, but Chan makes up some excuse about the both of them needing to work the next day. Changbin doesn't argue further, especially since he's probably planning on getting busy himself. 

''Think you can hold it in until we get home?''

''Fuck no. My bladder is about to _burst_.'' Jisung vaguely recalls passing by an alley on their way to the bar earlier, so he mentions it to Chan, trying to gauge the older male's reaction. He doesn't want to do anything that the other might be uncomfortable with, but he isn't (too) surprised either when Chan readily agrees.

Every step they take is torture for Jisung, but he tells himself that the pain he's feeling now will be worth it. The darkened alley is empty save for them, and as soon as they reach the end of it, Chan wastes no time in dropping to his knees, uncaring about dirtying his favorite jeans.

''Someone's eager.''

Jisung fumbles with his belt, both of them giggling when he can't quite remove it. Chan slaps his hand away and unbuckles it, pulling his jeans and briefs down to his thighs. He makes that satisfied little exhale at the sight of Jisung's cock, as if it's the first time he's seeing it all over again. It's quite the stroke to Jisung's ego, thank you very much. He slips Jisung's phone out from the back pocket of the male's jeans and hands it to him, both of them sharing a knowing look.

''You wanna piss down my throat?''

Jisung's cock gives a feeble twitch at the question. It's almost hilarious how the question sound so _normal._ As if Chan's asking him to pick what he wants to have for dinner. They still need to take the subway back to Jisung's place, so pissing down Chan's throat seems like the best option to avoid a mess. The problem now is that Jisung's very much erect, which makes urinating a challenge.

By now, Chan's an expert when it comes to these sort of things. Jisung leans back against the brick wall, hips jerking when the other presses down on his abdomen. The pressure is enough for a bit of liquid to trickle out, Chan shuffling forward n his knees to lap it up with his tongue. Jisung almost forgers to tap on the record button, fumbling with the phone as he aims it at Chan.

''Tastes weird?''

Chan shrugs his shoulders, ''Bitter. Too much beer.'' He darts in for another taste, unable to resist wrapping his lips around the sensitive cockhead. With a drawn out hiss, Jisung pushes his hips forward, casting his gaze down the alley to keep a look out. Fuck, if someone was to actually walk by and _see_ them-

His cock twitches again at the thought.

Jisung tries his very best to relax his muscles, slowly easing the length of his cock past Chan's pretty lips. Lips made for sucking cock is what he likes to say. Warm hands strokes at his thighs, Chan peeking up at him from beneath dark lashes as he coaxes Jisung into letting go.

''Oh _fuck-''_

It feels godsent when the piss finally streams smoothly. Chan purses his lips tightly around Jisung's cock, his throat bobbing as he swallows every single drop down. It feels like a never-ending stream, especially since Jisung had downed a full bottle of water before leaving the house. Bladder empty, and very much aroused, Jisung lets Chan suck him off in the alley. The male isn't even touching himself, hands behind his back as he chokes himself on Jisung's cock. They're getting off on the fact that they're doing this in public, and that Jisung's still recording the entire thing. That Chan's going to blur out their faces when he edits it later so that they can upload the video for strangers to view and jack off to. Chan enjoys reading most of the filthy comments; those complimenting him for his brilliant cock-sucking skills, or the way he's always _so, so_ out of it with pleasure when he's got Jisung's cock in him.

It doesn't take much for Jisung to nut down Chan's throat, sagging bonelessly against the wall, knees borderline shaky from his orgasm. Chan winces as he gets off his knees, wiping at his mouth and licking his lips to catch the stray drop of cum dotting it.

Jisung leans in for a kiss, but Chan's quick to cover his own mouth, ''I'm not letting you kiss me when I literally just drank your piss _and_ cum.'' He reaches into his jeans for the pack of gum that he's taken to carrying around, popping two into his mouth.

Denied a kiss on the lips, Jisung aims for Chan's cheek instead, laughing as he loops an arm around the male's shoulders.

''You're the best, Chan hyung.''

''Tell me something I don't already know.''

x.x.x

For the both of them, it’s the spontaneity that turns them on. Jisung thinks that it’s only polite to  _ ask  _ first, until Chan tells him to just do it (as long as they’re at home). Soon, it turns into a very addictive game for Jisung. It’s come to a point whereby they actually have a bed padding to ensure that the bed and linen doesn’t get soiled or damaged. 

Sometimes, he’d come back to his apartment to find Chan looking right at home in his kitchen, looking all comfortable in shorts and Jisung's hoodie while he prepares dinner.  And he’d just press up against Chan, noticing the telltale hitch of his breathing that he’s aroused. The moment the warmth seeps through the back of Chan’s shorts, he’s rutting against whatever surface he’s against, golden liquid splashing against the back of his thighs. Fuck knows just how often they do the laundry, but the bills are worth it.

_ But _ , if Jisung would have to pick a favorite moment since they’ve started playing, it’d be Chan on his knees; so obediently waiting, a dusting of pink over his cheeks while Jisung takes his time fisting his swollen cock. There’s just something about his older the older male being so... _perfect_ for him. Chan's far from docile.He's sweet and clingy when he wants to be, and very assertive when it comes to wanting Jisung's cock in his ass. But seeing him so obedient for Jisung...it's  a part of him that no one else gets to witness. The way Chan tips his face up  _ just  _ right, showing off the smooth curve of his jaw because he fucking knows that he’s so perfect for Jisung. 

Or the way Chan gets exceptionally pink when Jisung rubs his cock between Chan's pecs, streaking precum all over the male's smooth chest. The flush spreads all the way down his neck when Jisung squeezes Chan's pecs together, fucking into the space while he spills filth about the male having the most perfect pair of tits ever.

The both of them have fun exploring their other perverse fantasies in the privacy of Jisung's apartment, occasionally recording their activities (sans their faces). It's fun, because halfway through a role play, Chan had burst out laughing, and Jisung couldn't hold back either. It ended with both of them trying to catch their breath, having no choice but to cut the recording short because they simply couldn't take themselves seriously.

As cliche as it may sound, it's not just the sex that Jisung enjoys. There's the movie nights at Jisung's place, Chan tucked snugly against him, all sleepy even though he's the one that had insisted on it. He whines when Jisung calls him out for nodding off halfway through the movie, though he's easily placated when Jisung just _has_ to hug him for being so goddamn adorable. There's also the playful yelling over video games; Chan yanking the controller out of Jisung's hands and running away with it, going so far as to hide in the toilet, laughing uncontrollably when Jisung starts pounding on the door.

As careful as they are, Changbin's bound to find out sooner or later.

It's only a matter of when. It's not they're planning on keeping anything from Changbin, but Jisung simply has no idea how to explain what sort of relationship(?) he has with Chan. They're hanging out as a trio more often these days, and it's getting harder for Jisung to hide just how whipped he can really be for someone that he's just met (well, _fucked_ ,) three months ago. 

Thing is, Changbin can be perceptive when he wants to be, and there are moments where Jisung thinks that the other male might catch on to them. Since Jisung's not being very low-key about his attraction towards Chan. 

It happens when Jisung instinctively reaches over to wipe a stray crumb from Chan's lips during dinner, comically growing wide-eyed when Chan stills and one of Changbin's chopsticks clatters onto the table. He retracts back _s l o w l y_ , not quite sure who to look at and awkward silence settles over the table.

''Something that you two want to tell me?'' Changbin's the first to break the silence, giving the two of them an expectant look. 

''Uh...'' Jisung exchanges an uncertain look with Chan, unsure as to what he should say in this situation. ''We're...together-ish?'' He attempts, trying not to break out into a smile when he sees Chan struggling to do the same as well. ''I don't know. I was planning on _asking_ him first before telling you, but....guess you beat us to it.''

Now it's Chan who's wide-eyed, mouthing a, _''What?''_ at Jisung.

''Why _aren't_ we dating yet, Chan hyung?''

''Well, we would be if you'd have _asked_ me-''

''So...it's a yes to dating me?''

''Ask me properly, and I'll consider it.''

Changbin snorts, ''You're both idiots who share half a brain cell.''

_''HEY!''_

x.x.x

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is kinda meh, but I was in a rush to finish this. Hope you guys enjoyed this!! Comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated because we all need to give bottom chan some love 🥰 Follow me at @hanjeekiessz on Twitter if you ever wanna talk about bottom chan 😭


End file.
